


In Which Jared is jealous of Football (and Tom Welling) and Jensen is a total guy

by QueenofSchmoop



Series: In Which series [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Schmoop, Season 9 Smallville, Season/Series 04, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: The boys have Welling over to watch football. The usual chaos ensues.





	In Which Jared is jealous of Football (and Tom Welling) and Jensen is a total guy

**Author's Note:**

> _Italics_ indicate texting.

Jared wiggled in his seat again, watching his boyfriend and his friend paying rapt attention to the TV. 

“Yes!” Jensen shouted and threw his body forward, then turned to slap Tom Welling’s shoulder. “Did you see that?”

“I’ve got eyes and they do work, Ackles,” Tom drawled, smiling. 

“Oh shut up, **Clark** ,” Jensen shot back, grinning.

“You shut up, **Jason** ,” Welling returned and they both burst out laughing. Jared felt a slow burn of jealousy at how close these two were. He knew he wasn’t helping matters by not sitting on the couch with them but all three of them were big guys. The couch got crowded when they were all there. So he was sitting in his comfy chair to the side. 

Only right now, he wasn’t so comfy. He wondered briefly if this was how Jensen felt when he and Chad would get together and talk about their Gilmore Girls days. But he was friends with Tommy too. It shouldn’t be awkward, dammit! 

A commercial came on and Tom and Jensen fell to talking about Rosenbaum and what he was up to. Jared sat there, waiting to be included but finally he gave up and headed into the kitchen for another beer. 

That was when his phone buzzed. 

_Where’d you go, Jay?_

_Went to get a beer._

_You’re missing the game._

Before Jared could even think, before he could stop his fingers he typed out-- _I’m surprised you even noticed I was gone._

There was a long, long pause then--

_What the hell does that mean?_

_Nothing._

_Oh no, you don’t! You don’t get to say something like that and then go ‘nothing’. If you don’t tell me I’m coming in there after you and getting it out of you._

_I just figured you and Tom are having such a good time and I was a third wheel so…_

_Oh Jay! Don’t be hurt, baby. You know we invited Welling over to have fun with us cause we haven’t seen him in a while. He’s so busy now that he’s co-producing Smallville. I was just trying to re-connect with him. I’m sorry if you felt left out._

Now Jared felt like scum and a petulant child. 

_I know. I just…don’t like feeling left out._

_Then c’mon back in and join us, Jarebear._

_OK._

Jared was putting his phone away when suddenly there was another buzzing. Flipping his phone open he saw a new text. 

_Are you two done having phone sex or whatever the hell you were doing?_

_Welling?_

_No, it’s the Easter Bunny. Will you get back in here, kiss your boyfriend and watch the game, ya big freak?_

_Hey, who you calling a big freak, my tall friend?_

_If the gigantor shoes fit…_

_You’re one to talk, Superman!_

_Just get in here._

Grinning, Jared walked back into the living room and plopped down between Tom and Jensen. He grabbed Jensen’s face, planted one hell of a kiss on him, then leaned far into Tommy’s space and said, “at least it’s not taking me 9 damn seasons to fulfill my destiny, tights boy.”

Welling didn't even blink. "Whatever, Apocalypse Boy. Can we watch the game now or do you and Jensen need to go make love so it will be all better?"

Jared looked at Jensen, who looked back and then—together--tackled Tom to the floor. 

The day, all three men later concluded, was a rousing success. 

 

End


End file.
